After Last Night
by Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom
Summary: COMPLETE Thank you's added! Pan and Trunks get drunk at a party and end up having a one-night stand, when pan finds out what happened, she moves to America. what happens 6 years later when she returns,and who is the mysterious person with her
1. one night of fun! prologue!

A/N: okay okay! I know, not very original, but I need to get over my writers block. I decided to write another t/p ficcy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! don't even ask!  
  
-Prologue-  
  
"Trunks! Come on!" A drunken Pan yelled as she ran up the stairs with a stumbling lavender haired Trunks behind her.  
  
The music below grew softer as they headed higher up the stairs towards Trunks' room.  
  
Once they reached the third level, they ran in his room and locked the door. He threw her on the bed, she was giggling all the while, and jumped on top of her.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her, prepared to rip some clothing. She nodded "yes" and he ripped her shirt clean off. She giggled psychotically.  
  
"Come on! I'm tired of waiting!" she said impatiently.  
  
"Okay."  
  
*the *next* morning*  
  
Pan woke up first, and much to her dismay, had a splitting headache. She looked over to her side and her eyes grew as wide as they could get. There lying next to her was Trunks, butt naked! She covered her mouth to keep the scream silent and not to wake him up.  
  
She jumped out of his bed, grabbed some boxers and a shirt, and flew out the window.  
  
-No way! I don't even remember last night!- She thought, then suddenly images came to her mind.  
  
She and Trunks were drunk and went up to his bedroom. -No!- she screamed in her head.  
  
She landed in front of her house and walked in. "Pan!" she heard her dad call from the kitchen. "I've got great news!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep! You're going to college in America!" he exclaimed while running into the living room to hug the stunned Pan.  
  
"When?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Today or Tomorrow." he said as she began to hop up and down.  
  
"I'm going to go pack so I can leave this afternoon!" she ran into her bedroom upstairs to pack.  
  
*Afternoon*  
  
Trunks had woken up with a hang over at about 12 o clock. He felt like something had happened, but he just couldn't remember anything.  
  
Now it was 4:00 and he was getting a headache. -Maybe I'll give Pan-chan a call- he walked over to the phone and dialed the number. one ring. two rings. three rings. He was about to hang up when someone, who was sobbing, answered.  
  
"Hello?" Videl asked through the phone.  
  
"Hi Videl! It's me Trunks. I was wondering if Pan was there." he heard a wail from the other end of the line at the mention of Pan.  
  
"S....she went ..t..to America!" she sobbed.  
  
"What!? Why did she do that?!" he was shocked.  
  
"She's going to college. She decided to leave as soon as possible when she got accepted into Galveston's Texas A&M for marine biology." Videl was surprised Trunks didn't know, he and her daughter, much to Gohan's disappointment, were best friends. "Didn't you know?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since Bra's summer break/graduation party." how could she not tell him. He was having all sorts of feelings go through him at that moment. -No, she was my best friend! Nothing more!  
  
************  
  
A/N: okay okay, it wuz short! sorry for any typos sooooo............hope u like it and R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. She's Back!

Chapter 2: New arrival  
  
A/N: sorry if you had to wait a while to see this, but here's chapter two!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: look at chapter 1  
  
**six**years**later**  
  
Pan arrived at the airport and waited to get off the stuffy plane. -six long years *sigh* I can't believe it.....i'm finally home.- ************  
  
"Can you believe it? Panny's finally coming home after all these years! I haven't talked to her in a while, she only calls once a year!" Videl was saying to Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra. They were all going to pick up Pan at the airport and were running behind.  
  
Trunks wasn't really paying attention, he was lost in his own thoughts. -to believe, I haven't talked to her since that night.- he thought to himself, fully remembering the night of passion they had together. -I wonder how much she has changed.-  
  
They parked the car and walked towards Pan's gate. When they spotted her, she waved. Standing next to her was a scowling blue eyed, raven haired boy who looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. Pan nudged him and he looked up at her, then at the group, then back to Pan and started talking. They coldn't hear what he was saying because he was so far away.  
  
-He looks just like Vegeta when he does that.- everyone thought, referring to the scowling.  
  
They walked up to her and just stared at the little boy. Videl was the first one to make a move. "Pan! I'm so happy you're home!" she said as she gave her daughter a hug, then she whispered in her ear, "Who's the little boy?"  
  
Before Pan could answer, they heard someone yell "Mommy!" a little girl jumped into Pan's arms and kissed her on the cheek. She was the same age as the boy and looked just like him, only she had lavender hair and black/brown eyes.  
  
"Uh...Mom, Dad. These are my kids, Deryk and Elizabeth." she said while hugging her daughter and looking at her son.  
  
"How? When?" Videl and Gohan were stuttering.  
  
"Mommy?" Elizabeth began while looking at Trunks. "Who's that man? And why does he have the same color hair as me?"  
  
Pan looked straight at Trunks. "I'll tell you later." she said in a monotone voice.  
  
Bra walked up and stooped to meet at eye level with the 5 yr. old boy. "He looks just like Vegeta!" she exclaimed, then looked up at Pan. "Did you and my dad....you know?"  
  
Pan's eyes grew wide. "Gross! He's like 3 times my age! No way in hell I would sleep with him!" Pan yelled at her totally clueless friend.  
  
"Oww! Mommy! Quit yelling!" the little girl yelled while cupping her hands over her ears.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Lizzie." Pan started hugging her little girl.  
  
"Momma, I'm bored! Is there any where me and Lizzie can spar?" Deryk asked his mother.  
  
She thought for a moment. "Well, when we get to my parent's house, I guess you could go out back. If that's okay with Grandma and Granpa." she answered.  
  
"Who's my grandma and granpa?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Them." Pan pointed to Videl and Gohan.  
  
"Really?" Elizabeth's eyes lit up. She hopped down and run up to Videl and hugged her legs. "Wow! I've got a grandma!"  
  
Videl picked her up and hugged her. "Pan, why didn't you tell me?" she asked her daughter as she hugged her granddaughter.  
  
"I didn't know how you would react, so I waited to tell you face-to- face." she looked at her feet.  
  
"Are you kidding? I've got grandchildren now! I'm so happy!"  
  
Pan looked at her father, he still hadn't said anything. He kept staring between Deryk and Trunks, then Elizabeth and Trunks. He looked at Pan silently asking a question. She nodded her head.  
  
Trunks was staring at the little boy and girl. -No way! This can't be possible! How on earth did this happen?-  
  
"Can we get going? I've been on a plane, non-stop, from Galveston, TX." pan said quickly.  
  
"Same ol' Pan-chan." Trunks said while chuckling. "Still as impatient as a little kid, as usual."  
  
She glared at him. "He speaks!" she heard Goten start laughing.  
  
"Yep! That's Panny alright!"  
  
"Hey! Leave my mom alone!" Deryk yelled at the two guys. Then he muttered something that sounded oddly like 'assholes'.  
  
"Let's just get goin." she picked Deryk up, with him fighting the whole time until she told him she wouldn't spar with him for a whole week, then walked out the door.  
  
They all walked to the car and were about to get in when Elizabeth said, "Mommy! Can we fly now? I've been sitting for way too long!"  
  
"Sure Honey!" she smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"They can fly?!" Goten asked. "But they're so young!"  
  
"Yes they can fly you dolt! They are 3/8 (A/N: I think that fraction is right, if not, someone please tell me what it is!)saiyan!" she took off with her kids right behind her before he could say anything else.  
  
Wait, then the father's 1/2 saiyan. But me Gohan, Bra, and Trunks are the only 1/2 saiyans." Goten scratched his head, then his eyes grew wide and he looked at Trunks. He grabbed him by the neck and knocked him to the ground. "You got my niece pregnant?!"  
  
"I didn't know!" Trunks said between gasps for air. "I haven't talked to her in six years, how coud I know?"  
  
A blast hit Gotne on the side, knocking him off Trunks. Everyone looked to see where it came from. Deryk was putting his hands down. "Mom's waiting at the house for you guys." he said with a smirk. "I came to see what the hold up was. Well...come on!" he flew off in the direction of the house.  
  
Trunks looked at his son in amazement. -He actually did that! She must have trained him.- he smiled and took off after the boy. -He must know.-  
  
**********  
  
ok.........so what do ya think????? Please tell me i'm a good writer, i dun know wut i would do if you said i was. Waitasec....yes i do, i would tell you to f*** off! oh well! Please R&R and remember, any flames will be used to make a bonfire in my friends pasture!!  
  
B.B.!!! ( P.s. i'll add more lata!!) 


	3. father son communications

A/N: Ok, here's the long awaited, well not really long, chapter!!! And thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. it really keeps me going!!! 3 to you all!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Father son communications  
  
*********************************  
  
"Liz? Where are you?" Pan was playing hide-and-seek with her daughter, who was an excellent hider, because she got really bored. -Deryk should be getting back soon. I hope he's okay!- she thought.  
  
"Lizzie! I give up!" she yelled, but when seh didn't hear her daughter, she got worried.  
  
She walked out the front door and saw her son run away towards an area where she saw a wisp of lavender hair.  
  
"Lizzie!!" she ran over to where her son was and noticed her daughter was unconscious.  
  
"Mommy? Is she gonna be okay?" Daryk asked her.  
  
"I don't know." a tear escaped her eye.  
  
"What happened?" a voice behind her asked.  
  
"I don't know Trunks, she's unconcious." tears were flowing freely now. There weren't many things that could get her to cry, but when it came to her kids, she would give her life for theirs.  
  
"Let's get her inside." he said while helping her to her feet.  
  
Pan kept her lavender haired princess held close to her chest. "Deryk, go get the special capsules out of mommy's suitcase."  
  
"Ok!" he ran into the other room and within seconds came back with two capsules. "Here Momma."  
  
"Thank you." she opened the capsules to reveal a regen tank that was very small, and she put Elizabeth in it and set the timer.  
  
Trunks walked her over to the couch along with Deryk who looked generally worried.  
  
"Pan, what happened?" Trunks asked while taking her hand and recieving a scowl from Deryk.  
  
"I....I don't know, we were playing hide-and-seek, and I couldn't find her, so I went outside and she was just laying on the ground." she was exhausted. "I.....I think m...my energy is g..gi...giving......." she suddenly passed out.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and left her on the bed. Then he went and checked on Elizabeth. He sat down beside the tank and just stared at her. -so this is my little girl? How am I going to tell Marron?- he thought until he was brought out of his thought by the little boy staring at him with his trademark scowl.  
  
"Why haven't I ever heard from you anywayz?" Deryk asked him. "Where hae you been?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "I never even heard of you two. The only reason I know you guys are mine is because she has my bery rare hair color, and you have my eyes. Your mother probably didn't mention me because we just had a fling."  
  
Deryk smirked. "So you and my mom had a one-night stand?"  
  
"You know a lot for a four year old." he smirked right back.  
  
"I'm 5 and a half you baka." he scowled again at his dolt of a father.  
  
"Don't call me that! I'm your dad!"  
  
"You're not my dad! I've only known you for two hours. The only thing you are to me is an inconveniece. So don't try to rekindle you love with my mother!" his hair began flashing gold, and his eyes began to flicker, but he never fully transformed. But he was damn close!  
  
Trunks stared at the little boy in amazement. He then looked away and clenched his teeth. "Whatever you think I'm going to do, you're wrong. I have a fiance and all I wanted is to get to know you. I care for your mother and no matter what you say, I always will."  
  
It was Deryk's turn to look shocked. "Sorry. I'm really protective of my mom. I just don't want her heart broken again."  
  
"What do you mean again?"  
  
Deryk sighed. "After me and Lizzie turned three, she fell in love with a guy name Ryan. They were engaged." he said the guys name with disgust.  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"I found him cheating on my mom and told him to call it off or I would kill him." he smirked. "I really wish I could've killed him, I mean, damn, my mom hasn't gone on a date since."  
  
"So has she ever said anything about me?" Trunks asked the Vegeta- like boy.  
  
"Well, not you in particular, just our father. She never gave description either. But I just put two and two together, and well.....you are exactly how I thought you would be."  
  
"I am really?"  
  
"Did you ever really love my mom?" Deryk asked suddenly, catching Trunks off guard. "Because she said you never did and you just had a fling."  
  
"To tell you truth, yeah I did love you mother. Not in a brotherly way either. I just never got a chance to tell her." -why am I opening up like this?-  
  
"Well, you just did." Deryk's scowl had returned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mom's standing over there." he pointed to a dark corner without even looking. "She's been over there for a while."  
  
"How do you know?" Trunks asked, he didn't sense her ki or see her.  
  
"I'm her kid, I know all her tricks." he said with a shrug. "Mom! If you want something to eat, walk through here normally and stop freaking this guy out."  
  
"You are so annoying sometimes little brat." came Pan's voice. She appeared in front of the kitchen door. "You want anything Deryk?"  
  
"No thanks mom." he turned his attention back to Trunks. "So, who's your fiance?"  
  
"Marron. Why?"  
  
"Just wonderin. So when did you start dating her?"  
  
"About two years ago. We had a few problems, but we worked them out and now we're engaged." he said with a sigh.  
  
"Is that really what you want? I mean, you're acting like my mom when Ryan left her."  
  
"Yeah well....it's very confusing."  
  
"Tryin to get everything to go back to normal since she cheated on you huh?" Deryk leaned back to rest in an upright position on his hands.  
  
"How did you know?" Trunks' eyes were wide.  
  
Deryk lifted a finger and tapped his head.  
  
Trunks just looked at him confused.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know." Pan said while walking up to her son."He can read minds. Coniving little brat." she ruffled her fingers through Deryk's hair. He just scowled at her.  
  
"Well, I know he comes from you side of the family." Pan said with a laugh. "He's got your's and Vegeta's attitude problem."  
  
"Hey!! Shut up!" he said while laughing. "You've got a bit of an attitude problem too, if I remember correctly."  
  
She threw a pillow and hit him on the head. "You're still weak!"  
  
The timer went off on the regen tank and Elizabeth opened her eyes. The liquid drained out of the tank and Pan ran over to open it.  
  
"Lizzie what happened?" 


	4. Grandchildren

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kinda, well.....got grounded. Hehe. Well, to no longer delay you from reading, here's the ficcy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Grandchildren  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
last time: "Lizzie, what happened?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I dunno momma, all I can remeber is running to hide and something hard hit me on the head." she said while looking around her. Her gaze fell on Trunks. "Who are you?"  
  
"Honey, that's your daddy." Pan said to her.  
  
"But, I don't have a daddy. Deryk who is he?" she looked at her brother.  
  
"He's our father." he said.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh........ok!" she smiled at Trunks.  
  
Pan looked at her daughter in amazement. "Why didn't you believe me?"  
  
Deryk answered her. "Because, you said he was our daddy. We only met him today, so he's only our father."  
  
"I could've said that." Lizzie muttered while crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh." Pan said. "Well, Lizzie, you need to rest before you play with your brother."  
  
"But Mo-om!" Lizzie protested. "I'm fine now! Please please please please please please can we spar?"  
  
"Fine." she reluctantly replied. "But you two be careful." Deryk and Lizzie ran outside happily. (A/N: sibling love, isn't it wonderful. My brother is nothing like that, but of course he is 2 years older than me)  
  
"By the way......." she began while turning to Trunks. "Where's everyone at? It shouldn't take that long to get here."  
  
"They're stopping to get some things, and they're driving, not flying." he replied.  
  
"Oh.... so, when's the wedding?"  
  
"Don't know yet. She's still trying to decide."  
  
"I thought the plans were supposed to be mutual,or are weddings here different from weddings in America?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I just went ahead and let her plan it all. I don't know a lot about flowers and dresses. So, it all works out for me." he said with a sigh.  
  
"I was going to get married on the beach, but he called it off. I still don't know why." she said in a sad tone.  
  
"Well...... maybe it was for a good reason." he said, although he already knew the reason.  
  
"I'm gonna go watch the two little brats, just in case they get out of control. I've lost enough gravity rooms that way." she laughed a little.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They get out of control when they fight at super sayain level." she said. "Little brats." She walked outside with Trunks gaping at her. (A/N: I know that's a bit young, but don't care! hehe)  
  
*several*hours*later*  
  
"Lizzie! Deryk!" Pan pounded on the GR door. "Come out! Lunch is ready!!"  
  
At the mention of food, the two little kids came running out. "Now I know they're Son's." Videl said with a laugh as the kids came running up to her.  
  
Trunks was still astounded at how much they acted like sayains. Even the little girl didn't cry! She acted like Pan, only more childish, and the boy acted just like Vegeta. "Speak of the devil." Trunks said as Vegeta landed on the lawn. "Hey dad, where's mom?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him. "Hey brat. Your mother is still at her office, she won't be here for another hour."  
  
"Well, I know one way to get her here." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"Tell her her grandchildren are here."  
  
"Did you get Marron knocked up or something?" Vegeta asked in disgust.  
  
"NO, Pan's back."  
  
"So, and your point is?" (A/N: hehe, Veggie-head is so clueless. Isn't it cute?)  
  
Before Trunks could answer, Elizabeth ran up to him. "Father?" she asked while pulling on his pants leg.  
  
"Yes?" he picked her up.  
  
"Mommy said foods done and to come get you since Deryk is being a brat and won't do it." she then turned to Vegeta, who was looking at her with wide eyes, and smiled. "Hi! Who are you?"  
  
Trunks looked at Vegeta, then answered for him. "That's my dad."  
  
"Oh!" she then got a thoughtful expression on her face. "So that makes him my other granpa?"  
  
"Yep." Trunks said to his smart little daughter. "Now go tell your mother I'll be right there."  
  
"Ok!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped down.  
  
Vegeta watched the little girl run up to Pan and deliver the message. "Does Marron know?"  
  
"No, not yet. She should be coming by in a little while. I only found out today though." he picked up his cell and dialed a number. "Hey mom....... yeah....... I know dad told me. Well, I just thought maybe you would want to see your grandkids, but if you're busy.........hello? Hel- lo?" he looked at his dad. "She hung up."  
  
Five minutes later, Bulma arrived. "Trunks?" she called as she capsuled her car. -they must be out back.- she then saw a little boy walk around from the side of the house. -who is he?-  
  
"Hello there!" she said to the boy. "Have you seen my son?" she just guessed he was some boy from a nearby town.  
  
"Judging by you hair, I'm guessing your son is Trunks." the kid said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's outback with Mom, Lizzie, and some guy with dark hair."  
  
"Ok!" she walked around the house and into the backyard. There stood Pan, Trunks, Vegeta, and a little girl with lavender hair trying to catch a butterfly. "Pan! I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
"Bulma! It's been a long time!" Pan said. "Lizzie, come here, don't hurt yourself."  
  
"Ok mommy!" Lizzie said as she ran back to her mother.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Videl and Gohan are getting washed up. Bra and Goten went out to get ice cream. And everyone else isn't here yet." Trunks answered. Vegeta muttered something to Trunks that made him laugh.  
  
"So, I guess you want to meet them, huh?" Pan asked Bulma having hear Vegeta.  
  
"Meet who?"  
  
"Your grandchildren."  
  
"But, Trunks just said Marron isn't here yet." Bulma said as Pan sighed. "What?"  
  
"Mom, I never said they were Marron's." Trunks said. Just then, Deryk came running around the corner.  
  
"Mom!" he said as he jumped into Pan's arms. "Granpa said he would take me to the pond to swim! Can I go, Please!!!????"  
  
"I wanna go too!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well..." Pan began.  
  
"Come on Pan. Let them go." Trunks said and he picked Lizzie up.  
  
"See, Father said it was okay! Can we go momma, please?" Deryk made a puppy dog pout.  
  
"Fine! You can go!" Pan said with a laugh.  
  
"Yea!" both of the children ran inside the house.  
  
"Why didn't you want them to go?" Trunks asked Pan.  
  
"Whoever said that? I just wanted to see what Deryk would do if I started to say no." everyone laughed, except Bulma, who was still extremely confused. (A/N: OMG! Veggie-head laughed! hell has frozen over!!)  
  
"Ummm.....Pan?" Bulma asked. "Are those my grandchildren?" Pan nodded her head. "How?"  
  
"Me and Trunks, well, we had a on-night stand, and well, there they are!" she said nervously.  
  
"Trunks, why didn't you ever tell me?" Bulma asked her son.  
  
"I didn't know!" Trunks said with a shrug.  
  
"Ohh...ok!"  
  
"Trunksie! I'm here!" Marron called as she walked around the side of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hope you enjoyed that chapter, I might be able to put up another today, but I'm watchin DBZ right now and can't type anymore. Well R&R and thank you to all my reviewers!!! I haven't really gotten a bad one yet, well except for one, but they apologized for it!! again THANK YOU ALL!!! I 3 YOU ALL!!!! 


	5. Picnics and Sleepovers

A/N: I'm Back!!! i tried to get this chapter out yesterday.......but i didn't feel like typing anymore. I mean come on, after having a computer class today, you're lucky i feel like typing right now. Well any ways, I know some of you pplz think the kids are too young to actually be cussing, well you have to realize, these are Vegeta's grandkids. SO DEAL WITH IT! J/K! Well, again to all my reviewers, I 3 YOU ALL!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter: "Trunksie! I'm here!" Marron called as she walked around the side of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Picnics and Sleepovers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Marron." Trunks said as the blonde came up and hugged him.  
  
"Pan! It's been so long! I've missed you so much!" Marron said to Pan as they hugged.  
  
"I've missed you too Marron!" Pan said.  
  
~two~hours~later~ Pan walked around the back yard greeting people. -Who are all these people?- she asked herself as she shook hands with a guy she'd never met.  
  
"Mommy!" Lizzie yelled as she made her way through the crowd. "We're back!"  
  
"Did you have fun?" Pan asked her daughter as she picked her up.  
  
"Yeah! Granpa's fun!" she said with a huge grin. (A/N: doesn't that just sound so cute?)  
  
"Where's Deryk?" Pan looked around for her son.  
  
"Oh, he and Granpa are sparring." Lizzie than pouted. "Deryk told me to go away."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what. I'll spar with you tomorrow." Pan said as she kissed Lizzie on the forhead.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Hey Pan, who is this?" Marron asked as she approached the two. (A/N: Trunks hasn't told her yet.)  
  
"This is my daughter Elizabeth." Pan said with pride in her voice.  
  
"Aren't you a cutie?" Marron cooed as Lizzie looked at her like she was a tard or something she couldn't comprehend. (A/N: sorry for the big word.)  
  
"Come on Lizzie, I think you need a bath. You smell like fish!" Pan said as she walked towards the house with the scowling little girl.  
  
After a big fight with the water, Lizzie was bathed and fresh. "Let's go eat." Pan said exhaustedly. They walked outside. It was dark now and lanterns were lit all around the back yard.  
  
"Wow mom, you and dad sure fixed this place up to look romantic." Pan said as she got food from her mom.  
  
"It wasn't my idea, it was Marron's." Videl said with a sigh. "That girl can get annoying sometimes."  
  
"I know what you mean. Do you know where Deryk is?"  
  
"Yes, you father went to give him a bath after they finished sparring."  
  
"Ok, that girl can put up a fight! She did not want to take a bath! Now I'm exhausted." Pan said while sitting at a table. (A/N: Just so you know, they had picnic tables set out. Am I annoying you with all the A/N things? Well.........too bad! hehe)  
  
"Well, you just rest. I'll take care of her for you." Videl said as she served Lizzie and Pan with food.  
  
"Thank you soooo much!" pan said gratefully as she began stuffing her mouth.  
  
Videl grabbed some food for herself and sat next to Pan. "So, how did you keep all this from me?"  
  
"The kids? Oh easy, I called you when they were asleep."  
  
"Oh, I wish you had told me sooner. I would've loved knowing I had grandchildren." Videl said with a smile. "How was your life in America?"  
  
"Well, at first it was hard, with the kids and all. Then it got easier when I met Ryan, he helped me out by caring for the kids while I went to college." Pan said with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"What happened with this Ryan person?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, we were engaged, then he called it off." pan replied.  
  
"Why did he call it off?"  
  
"No clue, he just said he decided he'd made a mistake and we shouldn't get married." Pan's voice held a sad tone. "But I think Deryk knows something about it."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because, when Ryan was calling it off, he kept looking at Deryk, and he was really nervous." Pan began thinking again.  
  
"Sounds like you really liked him." Videl began. "If Deryk does know something about it, then you should ask him.  
  
"Nah, it's over and done. I mean, I did like him, but I had a feeling he was cheating on me." Pan finished eating. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Bra. Lizzie, behave for grandma, okay?"  
  
"Ok mommy!" Lizzie said with a wide grin. (A/N: isn't she cute????)  
  
Pan walked up to Bra, who was talking to Goten. "Hey Bra!"  
  
"Pan! You finally decide to speak to your old best friend?" Bra said with mock anger.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I've had to take care of my kids." Pan said while sitting down.  
  
"It's okay. I've just missed you so much!" she hugged Pan.  
  
"I've missed you too! So, who's your latest boy-toy?" Pan asked with a grin.  
  
"No boy-toy, just a long time boyfriend." Bra laughed.  
  
"And who is it?"  
  
"Goten, we've been together for almost three years now." Bra answered as if Pan asked what one plus one was.  
  
"Wow! You've finally gotten a steady boyfriend? Unbelievable!" Pan shook her head.  
  
"You know what!? We should have a sleepover like old times!" Bra said, her face lighting up.  
  
"But what about my kids?" Pan asked uncertainly.  
  
"Ask your parents to watch them tonight. I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
"Okay. But Lizzie's not going to be very happy." Pan got up to go ask her mom to watch Deryk and Lizzie. She then ran back to Bra. "Mom said it was fine!"  
  
"Go get you stuff and let's go!" Bra said excitedly. -I hope this works!- she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it'z a cliffy, but hey it keeps you interested!! Well, if i get about 20 reviews, i'll update 2 more chapters tomorrow (hopefully). Sorry if i spelled anything wrong, i'm really tired (SCHOOL SUX!!!) well thank you all my readers and reviewers you've kept me going!!! I 3 U!!! 3 B.B. 


	6. Vodka, Tequila, and Accidental Conffessi...

A/N: sorry peeps, this is gonna be a short chappie!! thank you for all the reviews!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
recap: "Go get you stuff and let's go!" Bra said excitedly. -I hope this works!- she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Vodka, Tequila, and Accidental Conffessions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party was finnal aver and Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Uub were all over at C.C. Bulma and Vegeta decided to stay at Videl and Gohan's house so they could get to know the kids better. "So, Pan, how was life in America without us?" Marron asked. "It was actually kinda fun." Pan answered with a smile. "It was hard at first, then it got easier." "That's sooo cool." Marron said dazedly. Pan took the bottle out of Marron's hands. "How many have you had?" "Not that many." Marron said while jerking the bottle back. "Only about 8 or 9. Actually, I dunno!" she began giggling like a maniac. "Here, have some!" "That's okay, I don't care for vodka." Pan pushed the big bottle away. "Pan, relax! You don't get drunk easy any ways." Bra said after taking a swig of alcohol. "Yeah, but.......I don't drink anymore." Pan began. "I don't feel like starting again now." "Trunksie!" Marron called up the stairs. "Pan won't drink!" "Your point?" He said from the stairs. "Get her to relax!" Marron pouted. "Marron, you're drunk, you have no control right now." Pan said. "I do too! I haven't said a word about me cheating on Trunks still with his friend Rick!" Marron then covered her mouth. "Oops!" Trunks, Pan, and Bra all looked at Marron in astonishment. "Now I need a drink!" Pan grabbed a wine cooler and took a gulp. "There you go Pan." Marron slurred as she sloppily patted Pan on the back. "Music! We need music!" maron jumped up and ran over to the stereo. (A/N: in case you want to know, Trunks went back upstairs.) 'Figure 8' by TRUSTcompany came blaring out. "Table dancing!" she jumped on the coffee table and started dancing.  
  
*To*Trunks*  
  
"What is going on down there?" Goten asked to no one in particular. "Marron's drunk." Trunks said in a monotone voice. "And I'm going to be single as soon as she sobers up." "What do you mean?" Uub asked. "She's been cheating on me. Still!" he said angrily as he punched a whole in the wall. He grabbed a bottle of tequila and downed it in one gulp. "Dude, take it easy on the alcohol!" Goten said as Trunks threw the bottle against the wall. "Calm down!" "Don't tell me what to do!" Trunks downed three more bottles. "Only one good thing has come of this day." "And what is that?" Uub asked with a worried glint in his eyes. Trunks smiled a little. "My kids." he said simply. He got up and walked downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know it was short, and about that whole epilogue thing, that was a total accident! I meant to say prologue, my mind was somewhere else that day. (My friend was kinda depressed that day and i just wrote it really fast) And I am sorry for any errors I make when typing, I'm trying to get these out as quick as possible!! thank you reviewers!!!! 3 B.B. 


	7. Lampshades and Dixie Cups

A/N: here is a funny chappie, I love this one!!! Sorry they are all so short!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:"Don't tell me what to do!" Trunks downed three more bottles. "Only one good thing has come of this day." "And what is that?" Uub asked with a worried glint in his eyes. Trunks smiled a little. "My kids." he said simply. He got up and walked downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Lampshades and Dixie Cups (A/N: I love this chapter title too!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan cracked up as Bra put a lampshade on her head and began singing and dancing along with the stereo, which was still blaring. Marron had long since passed out, Bra and Pan had been drinking.....ALOT!  
  
Pan jumped on the table and began dancing and singing. "I haven't had this much fun in 6 years!" she said once she stopped singing. "Oh, Hi Trunksie!"  
  
Bra stopped dancing and turned around to see her brother standing on the stairs, looking at them both while smirking.  
  
"Trunks! Come back here!" they heard Goten yell down the stairs.  
  
Trunks looked back at Pan and Bra, and held a finger to his lips. "shhh...." with that, he ran outside. Goten and Uub soon came down.  
  
"Where did Trunks go?" Goten asked worriedly. Bra began to point, but Pan stomped her foot. Bra grabbed her foot as tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"Nope, sorry." Pan giggled. "But I'll leave him a message!" she picked up a dixie cup. "Hel-loo? Trunks, are you there?" she giggled insanley and looked back at Goten. "He ain't there."  
  
"Panny? Are you drunk?" Goten asked the giggling nut. (A/N: Well duh! Who wouldn't be able to figure that one out?)  
  
"Noooo...maybe....yes....actually, I dunno!" Pan fell on the floor laughing, as did Bra.  
  
Goten took one look at the two giggling girls and turned to Uub. "I know it isn't smart to leave them, but we need to find Trunks, he's the most dangerous right now." Uub nodded in agreement and they both ran out the door.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan whispered really loud. "They're gone! You can come out now!"  
  
Trunks jumped in through the window. "Let's dance!" he said excitedly and he walked over to the stereo and cranked it up once more. 'Bleed American' by Jimmyeatworld came blaring out. Trunks grabbed Pan by the waist and began grinding to the music.  
  
I'm not alone cuz the t.v.'s on, yeah I'm not crazy cuz I take the right pills, everyday, and rest clean your conscience clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain clean you conscience clear your thougths with speyside  
  
Trunks and Pan grinded faster with the music.  
  
Salt sweat, sugar on the asphalt Our hearts, littering the topsoil tune in we can get the last call our lives our coal  
  
Pan began laughing as Trunks' hand slid down to her butt.  
  
Salt sweat, sugar on the asphalt Our hearts, littering the topsoil sign up it's the picket line or the parade our lives our coal  
  
Bra started table dancing.  
  
I'm not alone cuz the t.v.'s on, yeah I'm not crazy cuz I take the right pills, everyday, and rest clean your conscience clear your thought with speyside with your grain clean your conscience clear your thoughts with speyside  
  
Pan grabbed Trunks' neck and began grinding harder.  
  
Salt sweat, sugar on the asphalt Our hearts, littering the topsoil tune in we can get the last call our lives our coal  
  
Salt sweat, sugar on the asphalt Our, Our hearts, yeah, littering the topsoil sign up it's the picket line or the parade our lives our coal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I don't know if any one has ever heard of this song, but it's one of my faves! Well ne wayzz, I might not be able to update this weekend,so I'm getting these chappies out now!!! Please review!!! 3 B.B. 


	8. A Mistake Made Twice

A/N: I'm here again, well here ya go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
last time: Pan grabbed Trunks' neck and began grinding harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: A Mistake Made Twice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The song ended and Pan and Trunks smiled at each other. "Let's go somewhere else." Pan whispered in his ear.  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to his room. Once they reached the third floor, they ran in his room and locked the door. He threw her on the bed, she began singing along with the music she could here from down the stairs. (A/N: If you wanna know, it's 'Sing for the Moment' from Eminem, my fave!)  
  
He positioned himself on top of her and grabbed her shirt, prepared to rip. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded "yes" and he ripped her shirt clean off. She began laughing psychotically. (A/N: sound familiar? If not, then go back to the prologue)  
  
"Come on already!" she said impatiently.  
  
"Okay! Okay!"  
  
*Three*Hours*Later*  
  
-Not this dream again!- Pan thought as she woke up next to Trunks. She pinched herself. -Oh Dende! It's not a dream!- she jumped up and slipped on some boxers and a shirt. -De ja vue!-  
  
She walked downstairs and saw Marron and Bra sitting on the couch with cups of coffee.  
  
"hi Pan." Bra said tiredly. "Where were you this morning?"  
  
"I slept in a different room." Pan half-lied.  
  
"What happened last night?" Marron asked while taking some advil.  
  
"You don't want to know." Pan said. Bra laughed quietly.  
  
"Where's Trunksie? I don't remember seeing him last night." Marron got up and started walking towards the stairs. "I think I'll go wake him up."  
  
Bra snickered, she may have been drunk, but she wasn't drunk enough to not remember Marron's conffession.  
  
Once Marron was gone, pan truned back to Bra. "This should be very interesting."  
  
"You're telling me?!" Bra began laughing.  
  
Uub and Goten came down the stairs, rubbing their eyes. "Did any one ever find Trunks?" Goten aksed.  
  
"He's in his room, marron just went to wake him up." pan answered with a smirk.  
  
"Oh Dende, this isn't going to be pretty." Goten sat beside BRa. She laid her legs across his lap and he rested his head on her shoulder as he closed his eyes. "So, what happened to your dixie cup, Pan?"  
  
Bra began lauging. "Shut up Lampshade head." Pan snapped at Bra.  
  
"Hey, leave me alone!"  
  
They heard a scream come from up the stairs. "Shit!" everyone said in unison as they ran up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hehe, sorry bout the cliffy, but hey, at least you have three chappies to read, well gots to run peeps! thank you for reviewing! I 3 you all! 3 B.B. 


	9. The break up and make up

A/N: Okay, here's the 8th chappie. I don't know if i'll add another chapter after this for a while, my friend is going through the whole "teenage drama" thing and i've got to help her. She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world, and i can't let her cry over a guy. so without further adue....here's the 8th chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:They heard a scream come from up the stairs. "Shit!" everyone said in unison as they ran up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: The break up and make up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they finally got to the floor where Trunks' room was, they saw Marron, sitting on the floor, crying, while Trunks stood over her, a hand to his face.  
  
"What happened?! It sounded like someone was dieing or something up here!" Bra said after an awkward silence.  
  
"Marron just overreacted when I called off the wedding and our relationship." Trunks said with an aggravated sigh.  
  
"But I love you Trunks!" Marron said between sobs.  
  
"If you loved me so much, then you wouldn't have been cheating on me!" Trunks yelled. This only caused Marron to sob louder. "I can't deal with this right now." He turned around and walked back into his room.  
  
Pan looked at Marron with disgust. -Pathetic little weakling- she thought as she walked past her and into Trunks' room, locking the door behind her.  
  
Trunks was in the shower at that time, so Pan decided to wait for him on his bed.  
  
About twenty minutes later, she heard the water turn off. Trunks walked out of the bathroom in black boxers and a black tank top.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pan asked. Trunks' head snapped over to her, and his expression softened when he realized it was her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he sighed and sat down next to her.  
  
"That's good." she sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.  
  
-She's so beautiful like that- Trunks thought as pan closed her eyes. "Should we try?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
"Try what?" she gave him a confused look.  
  
"Us. I want to be there for our kids." he held her hand.  
  
"Okay. We can try." she gave him a small smile. He smiled and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: so.....what do ya think? No this is not the end, there will be lots more drama to come. *drums finger tips together evilly* hehe. Review and I will update again sometime soon. 


	10. Surprising news and Fights

A/N: sorry bout all the short chapters, but at least i'm getting them out!! Thank u for all the reviews!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:"Should we try?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
"Try what?" she gave him a confused look.  
  
"Us. I want to be there for our kids." he held her hand.  
  
"Okay. We can try." she gave him a small smile. He smiled and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Surprising news and fighting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Three*Months*Later*  
  
"Are you okay mommy?" Lizzie asked Pan as she emerged from the bathroom with a sick look on her face.  
  
"I need to go to the doctor." Pan smiled down at her daughter. "I think I might be catching something."  
  
"Ok momma, should I get grandma?" Lizzie asked with concern.  
  
"No that's okay. I'll just get your father to come with me." she called Trunks and asked him to meet her at the doctor's office.  
  
About 20 minutes later, she was outside the fromt of her doctor's office. She had thrown up 3 times on her way there.  
  
"Pan, what's the matter?" Trunks asked as soon as she stepped into the lobby.  
  
"I don't know, I think I'm coming down with something." she replied.  
  
"Pan Son!" A nurse called out. "The doctor will see you now."  
  
Trunks waked into the room with Pan, and about thirty minutes of talking to the doctor, she came to a conclusion. "Well, Pan,, it sounds to me like you're pregnant, but let's check first. I'll gice you a sonogram now." the doctor pulled out the machine. (A/N: don't mess with me about if this is wrong or whatever, cuz I don't really care.)  
  
"Can you tell how far along I am?" Pan asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, let's see.....you're....three months along." the doctor finally said.  
  
"So that's why you've been gaining so much weight!" Trunks teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Pan hit him on the arm. "It happened again!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got pregnant when I was drunk!" Pan laughed.  
  
"How are we going to tell Deryk and LIzzie?" he asked with a worried look. "Deryk still hasn't warmed up to me. He's really going to hat me now!"  
  
"We'll just tell everyone at once." Pan sympathetically held his hand.  
  
"You'll need to come in for a check-up in about a month." the doctor said.  
  
"Thank you." Pan said to the doctor as she got up and walked out with Trunks right behind her.  
  
"I don't understand." Trunks said suddenly.  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"How I couldn't tell before. I should be able to sense it." he went into deep thought.  
  
"You've been so busy getting to know the kids, you probably just haven't paid any attention." she assured him.  
  
"Maybe, when do you want to tell everyone else?"  
  
"Let's tell them this weekend! We can have a picnic!" she smiled widely.  
  
Trunks smiled at her and pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. "Let's go home." (A/N: they moved in together about a month ago, in case you wanted to know.)  
  
As soon as they arrived back at their house, or should I say mansion, Deryk and Lizzie automatically came running and attacked Pan.  
  
"So momma, what was the matter?" Deryk asked while sending Trunks a glare.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, right now, you need to go take a nap." she laughed as both children began complaining. "Trunks, will you help me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." he said while trying to catch Lizzie as Pan tried to catch Deryk.  
  
After about ten minutes of playing chase, everyone was exhausted. Trunks and Pan put Lizzie and Deryk to sleep, and went to their own room to rest.  
  
"Those kids are exhausting!" Trunks said while plopping down on their bed.  
  
"You try dealing with that by yourself for five and a half years!" Pan ungracefully landed next to him. "I'm taking a nap."  
  
"Me too." Trunks sighed and curled up with Pan in his arms. (A/N: *sighz* love, isn't it cute?)  
  
*the*next*morning*  
  
Pan and Trunks had called everyon ocer for a picnic at C.C. And, to their surprise, everyone came.  
  
"Grandma!" Lizzie yelled as she ran up to Bulma. Bulma smiled widely and picked the little girl up.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what is this whole thing about any ways?"  
  
"I dunno, Mommy and Daddy wouldn't tell me." Lizzie said as she shook her head with a pout.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll find out now." Bulma said as Pan and Trunks walked up in front of everybody.  
  
"Everybody!" Pan yelled until it was quiet. "We have an announcement to make!"  
  
She squeezed Trunks' hand. "I'm pregnant!" she smiled as everyone began clapping.  
  
"What!" someone pushed their way through the crowd. "You got my mom pregnant, again?!" Deryk yelled once he got to them.  
  
"Deryk, calm down!" Pan said through gritted teeth.  
  
"NO! What did I say to you when we first met?" Deryk asked Trunks. Trunks just looked at the little boy. "I told you to not try and rekindle your love with my mom!"  
  
"Listen, I know you're upset honey, but you don't understand." Pan leant down to be eye-to-eye with the little one.  
  
"All I need to know is this baka got you pregnant! He'll probably leave you after it's born!" Deryk yelled.  
  
"Listen, I will not leave your mother. How could you even think that?" Trunks asked Deryk.  
  
"Simple, I've seen you on t.v. I've seen how many women you went through in one year. Do I need to refresh your memory?" Deryk asked coldly. "I counted 50 girls in one year!"  
  
"That was after I lost your mother. I don't want to talk about this right now." Trunks' eyes went sad and he walked off.  
  
Deryk stood there fuming, then he decided to follow Trunks.  
  
"Promise me one thing." he said once he and Trunks were far away from everyone else.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me you will not leave my mom alone with this new baby. You will not cheat on her and leave her as soon as this child is born." the boy said. (A/N: he acts really grown up, don't he? I think it'z cute!)  
  
"Promise. I want you to know something as well." Trunks sat down on a bench.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love your mom with all my heart, and there is nothing that will stop that. I want to be a dad to you and your sister, but I need your cooperation and your help." Trunks said.  
  
"Fine." Deryk turned to walk away. "Don't ever forget your promise....dad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: aaaaawwwwwwwwww, wuzn't that cute? It was originally shorter, but i decided to add more and make it more interesting. Now, i need everyone's help, I need to decide what the gender of the baby is going to be. Should it be twins again, boy, girl, what names, please help me!!! you can either review or send your comments to my email address: Lildevil1025@excite.com thanx alot!! 3 B.B. 


	11. Pies and new people

A/N: hey peoples, sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been sick with a sore throat and i've had drill team practice (i'm tryin out, wish me luck!), and i'm in a fight with that friend i was helping the other day. stupid bitch. sorry, well, here's the next chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Pies and new people  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks stood planted to the spot. -did he just call me dad?- he asked himself. A small smile grazed his lips.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan called out as she reached the spot where Trunks was at.  
  
"Uh huh?" he said,, not truly paying attention to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Pan questioned him. "You seem kinda zoned out right now."  
  
"Well, I'm very happy." he said with a smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Deryk called me dad." his smile grew wider.  
  
"He did? I'm so happy!" tears sprung to her eyes and she hugged Trunks. -he's never accepted anyone this fast!- she thought happily.  
  
They walked, hand-in-hand, back to the picnic/celebration.  
  
After everyone left, all the people that didn't leave; meaning Bra, Goten, Marron (yes she did go!), Uub, Pan, Trunks, Deryk, Lizzie, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl; went inside C.C.  
  
Pan laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. "I need to rest." she said with a sigh.  
  
Trunks lifted her head, sat down, and placed her head back down in his lap. "Take a nap, I'm sure Deryk and Lizzie won't mind." he nodded his head over to the two children curled up on the couch asleep.  
  
"I'm sure they won't." she yawned and got more comfortable. Not very long after, she fell asleep, dreaming a very peaceful dream.  
  
About three hours later, she woke up to alot of yelling. She was still in Trunks' lap, only he was asleep as she had been.  
  
She looked towards the area where the yelling was coming from, there stood Deryk and Vegeta, glaring at each other. She could only catch a little bit of the fight.  
  
"You ate all the pie!" Deryk said angrily.  
  
"Get over it." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Asshole, you ate everything!" Deryk looked in the fridge.  
  
"Don't disrespect me, brat!" Vegeta stood up from his seat.  
  
"I'm giving you all the respect you deserve!" Deryk put a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's it!" Vegeta began. "I'm gonna...." he was interrupted.  
  
"You're gonna do absolutely nothing!" Pan said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, you're just the spawn of Kakarott's spawn." (A/N: I did that just for you Molly!) he glared at her.  
  
She just shrugged. "Maybe, but i'm also carrying your spawn's spawn." she smirked at him. (A/N: this may be confusing, but I'm doin this just for one of my best friends!)  
  
He growled at her and stalked off towards the gravity room.  
  
Just to piss him off even more, Pan said, "Bye Veggie-head!" just before he walked out. A loud growl was heard from the back yard, and Trunks, now wide awake, ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, our brat was pissing your dad off." she ruffled Deryk's hair, recieving a scowl from him. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.  
  
"Where's Lizzie at?" Trunks asked while looking around.  
  
As if on cue, they heard her scream. "DADDY!!!"  
  
They all ran out to the backyard to see a guy with black hair standing by Lizzie.  
  
Pan just stood there, too shocked to even move. "What are you doing here?" she asked the stranger once she found her voice.  
  
"Daddy, mommy." Lizzie sobbed. The man let her go, and she ran to Trunks and jumped into his arms.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, you're okay now. You're with daddy." Trunks soothed the little girl.  
  
"Answer me! What are you doing here?" Pan yelled to the stranger in front of her.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be able to find you again, but looky here, I found you." the guys ice blue eyes bore into her raven eyes. "You know why I'm here."  
  
"I told you to leave me and my family alone!" Pan's ki dramatically increased.  
  
The man just smirked at her. "I see you have yet another one."  
  
Pan's hand went directly to her abdomen. "You will not try to hurt this one too! I thought I took care of you 5 and a half years ago!" she said coldly.  
  
"See you in six months." with that, the man vanished.  
  
"No, not again!" Pan sank to her knees and began crying.  
  
"Momma? What's wrong?" Deryk asked while walking up to his mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the cliffie. Well ne wayz, i've decided to take a poll on the new kid, tell me in your review or email me at: lildevil1025@excite.com I need you to tell me whether it should be a girl or boy, the names, and what it should look like. It would really help me, alot!!! Thank you to all my reviewers. if you email me, make sure you put fanfic review as the subject or else i will probably skip over it. I have at least 20 emails i haven't read. Till next time! 3 B.B. 


	12. Explanations

A/N: I am soooooo sorry i haven't updated in so long. All last week was hell for me. I didn't get home earlier than 5:45 all week long! But a few good things came out of all that: I made drill team (no i'm not someone who is obsessed with school spirit, i'm only in it to dance (= ) My band made 3rd division in concert and 2nd division in sightreading (i'm also not a band nerd, my mom wanted me to join) and........ummmm.......i got two more chapters written!!! but the next chapter won't be up until tomorrow or the next day. sooo.......on with the ficcy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: "No, not again!" Pan sank to her knees and began crying.  
  
"Momma? What's wrong?" Deryk asked while walking up to his mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Explainations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll tell you later." Pan said shakily. "I need to talk to your dad right now."  
  
Trunks set down Lizzie. She and Deryk ran into the gravity room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Trunks asked Pan.  
  
"I need to tell you something." she slowly turned to meet his gaze. "When Deryk and Lizzie were still developing, I met anouth sayain male. He was really nice, so we became friends. When he found out I was pregnant, he kind of snapped." she paused for a second. "I don't know what it was, I have no clue if he was jealous because they were yours, or if it was the fact they were sayains. But, he turned mean so suddenly."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Nepharath. He never told me anything about his family or anything else." she paused once again. "When Lizzie and Deryk were born, he came to see me. He tried to kill them, something about revenge. I have no clue what he was talking about. I beat him and he vanished, I thought he was gone for good, but now....he's back. He's going to try again." she said.  
  
Trunks grabbed her and gave her a big hug. Pan dug her head into his chast and breathed heavily, savoring his scent. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I won't let him hurt you or our children. I will protect you all." he said as soothingly as possible.  
  
**In the gravity room**  
  
"Granpa!" Lizzie yelled to the man in the air punching at an invisible foe. He turned to look at her.  
  
"What do you want brat?!" Vegeta yelled to the child who stopped his training.  
  
"Mommy's upset." the little girl said. "And daddy sent me and Deryk in here. I wanted to know if you would find out what's wrong." she said in her sweetest voice.  
  
"What is you mother upset about?" Vegeta asked curiously as he landed next to Lizzie.  
  
"Some guy tried to hurt me." Lizzie scowled. "He said something to mommy that made her sad."  
  
"Where did he go?" Vegeta asked the scowling child.  
  
"I dunno, he just vanished. He did say he was going to be back on six months." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hmmmm......thank you for telling me. I will talk to your mother and father about this." he said to the lavender haired tyke.  
  
"Will you telll me what the problem is?" Lizzie asked hopefully.  
  
"If I can." Vegeta said with a genuine smile. (A/N: I know itz a little OOC but oh well, he can be a little nice to his granddaughter)  
  
"Thanks Granpa!" Lizzie skipped off to the seperate room where her twin brother sat thinking. Vegeta saw Lizzie talk animatedly to her brother. After she finished, Deryk nodded solemnly, then he looked straight at Vegeta through the glass wall. Deryk once again nodded his head, only this time at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head in response and began walking out of the gravity room.  
  
The first thing he saw when he walked out of the gravity room was Pan leaning into Trunks' chest, all the while Trunks was running his fingers through her hair. The scene made him think about one time with Bulma....  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"It's going to be okay woman." Vegeta said gruffly, yet soothingly. "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Bulma was sobbing into his chest, while he was running his hands through her hair.  
  
"But, what about my baby? I don't want him to hurt it." she sobbed out.  
  
"I will protect you and our child. You have nothing to worry about." he reassured her. "Just stick with me."  
  
"Okay." she said, and they walked inside the house.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Vegeta sighed at the memory, but came back to reality. He walked up to the not-so-happy couple.  
  
"What happened?" he asked gruffily. "Why is the brat upset?"  
  
"A man is threatening to hurt out children." Trunks answered quietly.  
  
Vegeta looked at them strangely. "What do you mean?" he questioned them.  
  
"I just told you. A man is threatening to hurt our children." Trunks replied irritatedly.  
  
Vegeta walked up to Pan. She looked up at him. "What was his name?" Vegeta asked her quietly.  
  
"Umm...Nepharath." Pan replied. Vegeta's eyes grew wide. "What?" she asked.  
  
"He's still alive?" Vegeta asked her. She nodded slowly. "Come with me." He began walking back into C.C.  
  
Trunks and Pan looked at each other and followed after the older man.  
  
"Woman!!" Vegeta bellowed throughout the house.  
  
"What?!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"We have a serious problem." he stated as she came out of her lab.  
  
"What's the problem?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
"Nepharath is back." he watched her reaction. Bulma's eyes grew wide with shock and fear.  
  
"W...what? What does he want?!" he asked frantically. "I'm not pregnant again, am I?"  
  
"No, calm down. He's after Pan now." Vegeta tried to calm his stressed out wife.  
  
"What? Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
Pan, who was officially confused by then, piped up. "How do you know Nepharath?" she asked them.  
  
Vegeta looked her straight in the eye. "He's my brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: so sorry peeps! a little cliffy there huh? well, my friend said this sucked, so if any of you say that too, i'm probably gonna discontinue the story. She said the characters were too OOC and it was starting to suck. Well you know what i say? FUCK U!!! glad i got that out of my system, she's probably gonna kill me for that, but oh well. Well, gots to run!! 3 to all my reviewers!!  
  
3 B.B. 


	13. Family Revelations and knockedout childr...

A/N: Hey peoples, sorry its been so long since i've updated. There are a few reasons as to why i haven't updated, 1) I wuz busy with lots of homework, 2) I wuz grounded for a week! 3) I've had TAKS testing the last few days. (TAKS is a new form of TAAS, and if you don't know wut that is, then obviously you don't live in Texas. It's a test that tells you if you're going to the next grade!) I've also been in 4 fights within the last 3 days (3 of them with the same bitch! One was just a misunderstanding between friends) and i'm in a bitchy mood, so let's just get this over with!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: Vegeta looked her straight in the eye. "He's my brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12: Family Revelations and knocked-out children  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!" Pan asked. "How can he be your brother? I thought all of your family was killed when Vegeta-sei exploded!"  
  
"Pan, calm down." Trunks grabbed the now pacing Pan by the waist and held her still.  
  
"How can I calm down when our children are in danger?" her eyes suddenly grew as wide as possible and her face paled. She only whispered two words before running to the backyard. (A/N: can you guess?)  
  
They heard Lizzie scream again. Everyone followed Pan at full speed. When they reached the backyard (A/N: it only took them a few seconds, just so ya know) they saw Nepharath holding and unconscious (A/N: sp?) Lizzie in his arms. Deryk was beside him, on the ground, where he had obviously falled when he got knocked out.  
  
"NO!" Pan screamed as Nepharath and Lizzie disappeared. "Where did she go?"  
  
Trunks looked around frantically. "Lizzie! Where did you go?" he called out. His anger began to rise at a rapid pace. "NO!!!!" his anger turned to heartbreak. "Why us?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"He wants revenge on me." Vegeta answered him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pan asked him.  
  
"He tried to do the same thing to me." Bulma replied quietly. "He's tried to kill Trunks a few time....Bra too, he almost kidnapped her."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me? I would've known what was going on!" Trunks yelled, his anger rising again. Pan placed a hand on his shoulder and looked sternly into his eyes giving him a 'don't-do-it-now-or-else' look. His anger didn't increase, nor did it decrease.  
  
"It was all over, I didn't think you needed to know." Bulma said.  
  
"Why does he want revenge?" Trunks asked his father.  
  
"I was going to be the next king, he wasn't, he got jealous and left. He said he would get his revenge, but he was always weaker, so his plans have never succeeded.(A/n:sorry bout spellin!)" Vegeta said with a shrug.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Pan asked him.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He has my daughter!" she yelled irritatedly. "I do kinda care about my children!"  
  
"Don't yell at me brat! No, I don't know where he is." Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Aww, how cute, a little family quarrel." came a voice out of nowhere. "And it's all over me."  
  
"Where are you? Where is my daughter?!" Pan yelled while looking around. "I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you!"  
  
"Feisty, I like that. You know, you could be my mate, after you have that child." Nepharath said. "We could rule together, and leave your little children with their pathetic father."  
  
Pan scowled. "Never." she said menacingly.  
  
Nepharath tsked. "Very well, but if you wish to change your mind, contact your daughter."  
  
Pan growled. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter!"  
  
"Don't worry, she won't be hurt.....for now." he laughed and everything went back to normal, well, as normal as it could get.  
  
"Momma?" Deryk said groggily. He automatically got over his extreme headache when he didn't see his sister. "Where's Lizzie?!" he asked worriedly.  
  
"We don't know, Nepharath took her." Pan said. Trunks held her close.  
  
"We will find her, don't worry." he reassured her.  
  
"Okay." she said and they walked inside the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: awwww isn't that sweet. sorry if it was kinda short and sorry it took so long just to get....this out. well, ne wayzz, I LOVE YOU PUNKCHICK272, (sorriez, thatz one of my best friends!!) and i love all my reviewers!!!  
  
3 B.B. 


	14. Finding Lizzie, Losing Pan

A/N: hi peeps! well, no more fights today! Ne wayzzz, i'll just go ahead and let you read this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: "Momma?" Deryk said groggily. He automatically got over his extreme headache when he didn't see his sister. "Where's Lizzie?!" he asked worriedly.  
  
"We don't know, Nepharath took her." Pan said. Trunks held her close.  
  
"We will find her, don't worry." he reassured her.  
  
"Okay." she said and they walked inside the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: Finding Lizzie, Losing Pan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Pan was lying down on the couch with her now slightly rounder stomach. "This sucks! Tehy won't even let me help look for my own daughter!" Pan whined.  
  
She heard a slight giggle from the doorway. "Well, I don't blame them." Bulma said. "I wouldn't want you out there either, with all the moodswings and morning sickness you're having." Bulma chuckled as Pan pouted.  
  
"I haven't had that many cases of morning sickness." she argued, only making Bulma laugh more.  
  
"Nah, only twice every thirty minutes!" Bulma doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" Pan scowled. "This isn't funny!"  
  
"I'll go make you some food." Bulma walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Finally." Pan muttered. She got off the couch and walked out the door. "Now to get going." she flew into the air.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
"I know I felt it over here somewhere." Pan said to herself. She landed in front of a cave that had a light in it. "Hmmm....maybe she's in here." Pan walked into the cave and looked around. Nothing. She walked further into the cave.  
  
She came to the very end of the cave. It was a wall with drawings on it. "Hmm...that's really odd."  
  
"I see you've found your way here." a voice said behind her.  
  
Pan cringed. "Where is my daughter? What have you done to her?" Pan asked.  
  
"She's here, somewhere. I seem to have lost her in the woods." Nepharath said thoughtfully. "Oh well."  
  
*With Trunks*  
  
"Where would she be?" Trunks asked himself. He heard the bush beside him rustle, so he hid behind a tree. All he saw run by was a wisp of lavender hair. "Lizzie?"  
  
He followed the very quick child, finally she stopped by a pond. Trunks saw that it was, in fact, Lizzie. She sat by the pond with her face in her hands. "Mommy, daddy." she kept sobbing.  
  
"Lizzie?" Trunks called out. Lizzie turned and looked at him with fear in her eyes. When she saw it was Trunks, her face lit up. "DADDY!" she ran to him and jumped in his arms.  
  
"Let's go to mommy, okay?" Trunks said as he hugged his little girl close. Lizzie pulled away and give him a questioning look.  
  
"What do you mean? You know where mommy is?" she asked him anxiously.  
  
It was now Trunks' turn to look extrememly confused. "She's at Capsule Corp. like I told her to be." he said.  
  
"So you didn't feel her ki?" she asked him.  
  
"Lizzie, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Mommy saved me. That guy felt her ki and looked away, so I ran. He couldn't find me afterwards." she smiled triumphantly. "I thought she was with you. I couldn't find my way out of her though."  
  
"Why didn't you just fly?"  
  
"He would have known where I was and try to get me again."  
  
"Well, your mom should be at C.C." Trunks began flying to C.C. with the little girl in his arms.  
  
*At C.C.*  
  
"Mom!" Trunks called out as he opened the door. "I found Lizzie!"  
  
"Good, now to find your girlfriend." Bulma said as she bame into the living area to see her granddaughter.  
  
"What do you mea? I left Pan here." Trunks said.  
  
"Well, I went to make her some food, and when I came back, she was gone." Bulma explained as she took Lizzie's sleeping form from Trunks.  
  
"Oh Dende, why doesn't she listen?!" Trunks smacked his palm to his forehead. "I guess I better go find her."  
  
"That would be smart. You also need to go find you father and your son." Bulma then thought. "Oh wait, I'll get your father." she closed her eyes.  
  
*Somewhere far away* (A/N: *shrugs*)  
  
"Finally!" Vegeta said as he reopened his eyes. "he found her."  
  
"What are you talkin bout granpa?" Deryk looked at him funny.  
  
"My brat has found your sister." Vegeta said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You're too yound to understand. Now let's go!"  
  
Deryk scowled, but followed him. "You better be right." he muttered.  
  
*Back at C.C.*  
  
Trunks paced the living room, Bulma was sitting on the couch, waiting for her husband to get back.  
  
"Trunks, sit down, you need you son's help, so you might as well relax." she said to him.  
  
"How can I relax? She's out there with a psycho, not to mention pregnant!" Trunks yelled in frustration.  
  
"I'm not happy about this either, but you are just going to have to relax, or else we might never find her."  
  
Trunks sighed and sat down next to his mother. 'Where are you Pan?' he thought.  
  
'Trunks?'  
  
He looked up and around, looking for Pan. 'I swear I heard her voice.'  
  
'You did dumbass.'  
  
'Pan? Where are you at?'  
  
'I don't know, he blind folded me. All I know is that it really stinks.'  
  
'Power up so I can sense you.'  
  
'You won't be able to, he slapped a ki hider on my ankle.'  
  
"Shit!" Trunks said out loud.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked him curiously.  
  
"He put a ki hider on her ankle."  
  
"How do you....ohhh....I was wondering when that would happen." a smile was present on her features.  
  
"When what would happen?"  
  
"When you two were completely bonded. Now you can talk to each other telepathically." she stated. "So....where is she?"  
  
"She doesn't know. He blind folded her, all she knows is that it stinks." he told her.  
  
"Ohh, well that doesn't help much now does it?" she began thinking.  
  
"Al least she's alright." he suddenly felt a jolt in his side.  
  
'What happened?' he asked Pan telepathically. (A/N: OOOOOOO! Telepathy! *goes into a daze*)  
  
'Oww, that kinda hurt. He just kicked my side.' Pan responded.  
  
'I'm gonna kill him!'  
  
'Son of a fucking bitch! (A/N: Thatz wut I say alot. hehe) The bastard is trying to kiss me! Ewwww!'  
  
'I'll be there as soon as I can.' Trunks stood up and began walking towards the door.  
  
"Trunks, where are you going?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
"Nobody kisses my mate and gets away with it." he said with an angry expression on his face. "Tell dad and Deryk what I'm doing, they should be able to find me." with that, he ran out the door and into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: wow, that one was kinda long. Well, I know Sarah is probably gonna read this and guess what?! I'm talking to her right now! *whispers* She's kinda loud. Oh well, I still love you Sarah!!! I love all my friends and reviewers, so i gotz to go!!! Now for the questions that get on everyone's nerves!!! Am I getting on your nerves? Can I lick your face (courtesy of Amber, my friend)? Can I stalk you? (courtesy of Molly, one of my best friends) Am I annoying you? Well guess what? I DON'T CARE!! he he j/k!! BYE!!!  
  
3 B.B. 


	15. I Hate U

A/N: Hey peoples, sorry it's been a while since i last updated. well, i'll put the important information at the end of this chapter, and believe me, it's important. well on with the chappie............ (laptops are so cool)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: "Nobody kisses my mate and gets away with it." he said with an angry expression on his face. "Tell dad and Deryk what I'm doing, they should be able to find me." with that, he ran out the door and into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14: I Hate U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nepharath chuckled coldly as he pulled his bleeding lips away from Pan's bruised ones.  
  
"You're lucky you're carrying that brat, or else we might be doing something else besides kissing." he grinned pervertedly.  
  
Pan finally had the blindfold off, but she still couldn't see where she was. She looked up at the man in disgust, and spat at his feet, then looked back down.  
  
Nepharath lifted her chin until they were looking each other in the eyes. "Cute. Real cute. Maybe I should just take you now, brat or not." he stated coldly. "Give your pathetic boyfriend a gift."  
  
Pan never broke the cold stare. "I hate you." she said bitterly, her words laced with the hate she actually felt for him.  
  
He chuckled slightly. "Do you now?" he was beginning to get sarcastic. "I never would have guessed!" she rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt at sarcasm.  
  
"You're a pathetic excuse for a saiyan Nepharath. I bet you can't even go Super Saiyan." she smirked as his grin was wiped off his face.  
  
He lifted his hand and back handed her across the cheek. Her head turn with the force of the blow, but she turned back to him with the smirk still on her face.  
  
"That was so weak. My Grandmother could hit harder than you, and she's human!"  
  
A growl emitted from Nepharath as he stood up. "you talk too much for your own good." he hit a pressure point on her neck and she passed out. "Now who's pathetic?" he asked the unconscious form on the ground.  
  
"You are." a voice said behind him.  
  
Nepharath turned around and came face-to-face with Trunks (A/N: who'd've thunk it? *starts thinking*grabs forehead* OOWWWW!! headache!)  
  
"Great," Nepharath said as he rooled his eyes. "another smart ass brat. So, how did you find us?"  
  
"Did you ever have a mate? Obviously not, considering you are trying to steal mine, I can sense her ki even with that bracelet on her." Trunks stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, good boy. Even with that human blood in you, you still know your heritage."  
  
"I have my father to thank for that."  
  
Nepharath growled at that. "That pitiful saiyan? I'm surprised, I mean after all, he did bond to a weak human with abnormalities in her hair."  
  
That was the last straw for Trunks, he charged at Nepharath and managed to knock him against the wall. (A/N: just so ya know, I'm not good with fight scenes) Nepharath managed to get up, but only to be knocked down again.  
  
~*~At C.C.......again~*~  
  
Bulma paced the floor while waiting for her 'mate' to get back. 'You should be here by now.' she thought.  
  
'We aren't even coming home dammit. We're following Trunks' ki.' Vegeta replied.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me earlier? I've been getting worried over nothing? You're sleeping on the couch tonight mister!'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
~*~Back to the fight~*~  
  
Nepharath go off the ground. 'He's strong, but I doubt he'll be able to keep up with me at Super level.' he thought with a smirk. 'Stupid half- saiyan twit!'  
  
He let out a loud yell and transformed in a Super Saiyan. "You think you're tough, yeah right, I doubt you have even reached the Super Saiyan level." Nepharath laughed sadistically. (A/N: this guy at school calls me a sadistic bitch, so i just decided to put it in here.)  
  
Trunks smirked and went Super, then he powered up more and went to level 2. Nepharath just gazed in amazement.  
  
"What's the matter? Surprised?" Trunks looked at the practically cowering man who tried to steal his mate.  
  
Nepharath quickly replaced his awed expression with a scowl and lunged at Trunks.  
  
Trunks stepped out of the way, causing Nepharath to fall face first into the ground.  
  
"Are you sure you want to fight me? It seems like you have enough troubles right now. Such as getting the dirt out of your mouth." Trunks chuckled a tiny bit.  
  
Nepharath let out a low growl and stood up. "Bring it on." he said as he once again went to attack Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I can't tell if this was a short chapter or not, but oh well. and I wasn't kiddin about that dude that calls me a sadistic bitch, i leave scars from my nails on him cuz he is mean sumtimes. Well, the important news i have is that i'm already thinking about making a sequel, but it doesn't have a lot to do with Trunks and Pan, so i don't know if i can even put it on here. If you want more information email me at: lildevil1025@excite.com (put sequel ideas or fanfic as subject or else it will more than likely get deleted.) I also decided to put my own little reference stories (stories i'm reading that i like a lot!!) they are:  
  
In Your World (edited)  
  
to have  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
First Kisses  
  
Never Say never (can u tell i like witchyprincess' stories? she's my hero)  
  
Waiting (this one rivals First Kisses as my favorite)  
  
Wanting  
  
Divine Enemies  
  
School Trouble (those were all t/p's now for the b/v's!)  
  
Winning the love of the handsome skater  
  
Wishing for Recognition  
  
Pretty Onna  
  
The Unusual Saiyan  
  
Falling in love the first time  
  
Falling in love the second time (this may sound sick, but now for the p/v's)  
  
Pan's new crush  
  
The secret affair  
  
Dragon Tears  
  
VP  
  
A typical PV  
  
Love's complications  
  
And if i think of anymore, i'll write them down later. I think this story may last only 4 or 5 more chapters. well gots to goes!!!  
  
3 B.B. 


	16. Skipped Finish

A/N: Hey peoples.....me again, this is gonna be a really small chapter cause the next chapter has to be by itself. hehe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: Nepharath let out a low growl and stood up. "Bring it on." he said as he once again went to attack Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15: Skipped Finish  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Just so I get this fighting thingy over with(and because I suck at these type of scenes), let's just say there was lots of kicking, punching, and insult trading!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks finally had nepharath by the elbows behind his back. vegeta ran in along with deryk and saw the position they were in.  
  
"BIG BANG!" vegeta shot the blast straight through nepharath, but in doing so, he knocked out the back of the cave where pan was.  
  
trunks had jumped out of the way just in time to not be toasted. He looked over to the rubble, frantically searching for pan.  
  
'pan! Where are you?!' he called out to her telepathically.  
  
'Over here.' she replied weakly. He saw a hand move in all the rubble. He rushed over and pulled pan's limp body up to him.  
  
'Are you okay?!' he asked her while cradling her form in his arms.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine....just a little groggy.' she smiled a little and opened her eyes. trunks softly smiled back at her before capturing her lips with his.  
  
"Let's go." he said softly in her ear.  
  
"Agreed." she said just as softly. trunks picked her up and flew home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow, that was much shorter than i expected, oh well....DON'T KILL ME!!! *dodges stones being thrown* HEY, DON'T THROW THOSE!!!!!!!!!!THEY HURT! well, at least i get 2 chapters up today, sorry it took so long to update. If you got a problem, tell me in your reviews or email me (address in earlier chapters) and bitch all you want, but more than likely i will just answer with a simple FUCK YOU AND GO TO HELL ( courtesy of my friend aryn, I'm talking to her on the phone right now, if u don't know her, she is the one who wrote the coolest party ever under this name). Don't forget to review and I LUV U ALL!!!!  
  
3 B.B. 


	17. I Hate U Again

A/N: i'm back, this chapter is gonna be funny, it's five months later so....u should have a good guess at what it's about. if you don't, your stupid!!! ok on with the ficcy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: "Let's go." he said softly in her ear.  
  
"Agreed." Trunks picked her up and flew home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: I Hate You Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ 5 months later ~*~  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!" Pan yelled to an exhausted Trunks as another contraction hit. "I HATE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!!"  
  
Trunks sighed. 'I can only imagine what Mom was like when she had me!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M IN LABOR AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING! OWWWW!" the doctor ran in the door.  
  
"Ok, Pan, you are ready to deliver now." she said as she readied herself.  
  
"THANK DENDE! GET THIS DAMN THING OUTTA ME!!! DRUGS!! I NEED DRUGS!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Mrs Briefs, no drugs now. Ok on 3 push." th doctor instructed. "1...2...3...push!"  
  
Pan pushed with all the strength she didn't use crushing Trunks' hand.  
  
"That was good. Now push!"  
  
"TRUNKS I HATE YOU!!!" Pan screamed as she finally delivered the baby. A scream hurt Trunks' sayain ears worse than Pan's screaming.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. your baby girl." the doctor said as she handed the little baby girl to Pan.  
  
"Awww, hi there Akira." Pan cooed as she cradled the baby in her arms.  
  
"What's the full name Mrs. Briefs?" a nurse asked.  
  
"Akira Bikini Briefs." Pan smiled up at Trunks who was looking proudly at his new daughter.  
  
'I love you.' she said through their bond.  
  
'I love you too.' he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: what the hell was i thinking? oh well, it's cute. I loved writing this chapter i especially love it when she said i hate you, then i love you!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA now that i got that out of my system, review, Review, REview, REView, REVIew, REVIEw, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
3 B.B. 


	18. The Ending and the Beginning

A/N: ok ok...I know it's been quite a long time since I last updated, but hear me out. I went on vacation for a week to ElPaso (I have relatives there) well, I was just then writing the last chapter for this story. I was going to put up an author's note to tell yall, but they don't have the internet. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS?! Oh well, then when I got home, I lost part of the last chapter, which I am still trying to find, so I'm just gonna wing it. This last chapter leads into the sequel that I may or may not even post on here since it has pretty much nothing to do with Trunks and Pan, except for maybe a fight. So, since no one seems to care about it, or they don't check there email, I'm still iffy about whether I'm going to post it or just write it for fun and send it to my "loyal" reviewers who actually answer to my emails....well, most of the time. And....my email has changed! I'll put it in at the end though...so here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: "What's the full name Mrs. Briefs?" a nurse asked.  
  
"Akira Bikini Briefs." Pan smiled up at Trunks who was looking proudly at his new daughter.  
  
'I love you.' she said through their bond.  
  
'I love you too.' he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17: The Ending and The Beginning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Momma!" Lizzie yelled as she saw her mom in the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine now. Do you wanna see your new baby sister?" Pan asked her second born child.  
  
"Yeah!" Lizzie looked in the little thing (A/N: shit! I forgot what they were called...ya know...those things they put the babies in while they are in the hospital.) that was next to Pan's bed. In it lay a little baby girl with black hair with spurts of lavender mixed in (A/N: yes you can tell what hair color the babie has after it's born, most of the time.) and midnight blue eyes. "Hey Deryk, come look at our new sister!" she called to her brother.  
  
Deryk walked over and looked at the baby. 'She's gonna be a little troublemaker when she grows up.' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~5 years later~*~  
  
"Deryk!" a little voice called throughout the big house.  
  
"What do you want Akira?" an eleven year old Deryk called back.  
  
"Will you come play wiht me?" Akira asked as she went into the kitchen where her brother was.  
  
"Go ask Lizzie. I'm sort of busy right now." he said to the little five year old.  
  
"She's talking to her latest boyfriend on the phone. She said maybe later." Akira pouted.  
  
"I'm going out with some friends today, I'm sorry Akira." Deryk got up and grabbed his skateboard.  
  
"Fine." she pouted and walked off to find her daddy. "Daddy!"  
  
"Yeah honey?" Trunks called from his office.  
  
"Will you play with me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. I've got a lot of work I have to do. Go ask your brother or sister." he said apologetically.  
  
"Deryk is going somewhere with his friends, and Lizzie is busy with her current boyfriend." Akira walked away from her very busy dad. 'Let's see, Mommy is out with grandma, and everyone else is busy....maybe Granpa will play with me!' she thought as she happily skipped to the gravity room.  
  
~*~ With Deryk ~*~  
  
"Hey Bryan! Where we going now?" Deryk asked as he and his three friends skateboarded on the side walk.  
  
"We're going to spy on my sister. She's at the movies with her boyfriend, Brandon." Bryan replied.  
  
"Isn't that Marron's younger brother?" Deryk stopped and all his friends stopped as well.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Bryan looked at him with a questioning look.  
  
"No reason, the name just sounded familiar." Deryk got back on his skateboard.  
  
"You know what I heard about Marron?" Johny said suddenly. "I hear that she has a kid, girl, that is three years younger than us. She never told anyone about her because she was conceived in a one-night stand. Pretty bad, huh?"  
  
"What is so bad about it? It's no one's fault that that happened." Deryk snapped.  
  
"Touchy, touchy. What crawled up your ass?" Tommy asked teasingly.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! You guys are talking like this girl is some shameful insect."  
  
"It's just, well, she was conceived in a one-night stand. That would kind of make her a mistake." Tommy explained.  
  
Deryk just looked at him in disgust, turned around, and started back for home.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that." Bryan stated.  
  
"What did I do?" Tommy asked with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"You know his parents?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They had a one-night stand that resulted in him and his sister. He's very touchy on the subject. He still thinks he was only an accident."  
  
"Oh, oops." Tommy and Johny watched as Deryk disappeared.  
  
~*~ With Lizzie ~*~  
  
"Okay, I'll meet ya there!" Lizzie said into the phone receiver. "Bye!" she hung up.  
  
"DADDY!!!" she yelled down the stairs.  
  
"YES?!" Trunks yelled back.  
  
"CAN I GO TO THE MOVIES WITH TAYLOR?!" she asked.  
  
Trunks stood at her door, rubbing his ears. "You don't have to yell so loud!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." she put her hand behind her head in a Goku-like fashion.  
  
"Whatever, yes you can go. Be back at a decent time." he gave her a hug and a kiss, then walked back to his office.  
  
Lizzie put on some black pants and a tight black tank top, and went to meet Taylor.  
  
~*~ Back with Akira ~*~  
  
"That should do it." Akira said to herself as her tiny fingers tied the last knot in the rope. She sucked in a bunch of air and stood in front of the gravity room door. "GRANPA!!" she yelled really loud.  
  
Vegeta came running out of the gravity room with a worried look on his face, but it soon turned to shock as a bucket of ice cold water poured on top of him. He looked over to Akira, who was giggling like a maniac on the ground. A growl emitted from his throat and Akira took off running into the house. She ran into her daddy's office. (A/N: isn't that cute? I call my daddy, uh, daddy all the time. My mommy thinks it's funny since I'm almost 14 and I still call him daddy and her mommy.)  
  
"Whatever he says, I didn't do it!" she said quickly and exited the room.  
  
Vegeta stormed in, dripping wet, (A/N: *drools*.....) and the confused on Trunks' face was replaced with a look of amusement.  
  
"What happened dad?" Trunks asked while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"You know damn well what happened! That's the sixth time this week!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I guess it doesn't help that she inherited our family's intelligence, huh dad?" Trunks smirked.  
  
Vegeta was about to reply but the sound of the front door opening and slamming closed stopped him. "What's wrong with your brat?" he grunted.  
  
"I don't know. Hey Deryk! Come here please!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Deryk appeared in the doorway. "Yeah dad?" he asked irritatedly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Why would anything be wrong?" Deryk turned his head and saw Vegeta standing there, wet. "What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"Your sister." Vegeta grumbled, then flared his ki to dry himself off.  
  
"Uh, dad?" Trunks began hesitantly.  
  
"What brat?"  
  
"You look like a poodle!"  
  
"What the hell's a poodle? What do you mean?" Trunks handed him a mirror. "AHHHH!!!" he yelled as he and his fro ran into the bathroom. (A/N: I couldn't help myself, everytime it says they flared their ki to dry off, I'm always expecting their hair to get floofy! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! *continues laughing for some time* My friend looked like a poodle one time, she had her hair up in braids all day and when she took them out, her hair went all floofy and I was on the phone with her and kept yelling POODLE throughout the entire house! My brother thought I was weird, my mom thought I was crazy, and my dad asked if I was on drugs, it was funny! oopsie! I trailed away from the story, hehe, sorriez!)  
  
Trunks was laughing his head off and Deryk just looked where his granpa had just run off to. "O...k...now what were we talking about?" he said, trying to snap his father out of his giggle-fit. (A/N: POODLE! *starts laughing insanely*)  
  
"Oh yea..." Trunks stopped laughing and turned towards his son.  
  
~*~ Back with Lizzie ~*~  
  
'Where is he?' she asked herself for the sixth time within the last thrity minutes. 'It doesn't take someone that long to get popcorn.'  
  
She waited five more minutes before going to look for her boyfriend. 'He's probably out here making out with some random girl.' she thought. Lizzie looked straight ahead and sighed. 'Two points!' she looked closer at the girl and noticed something. 'Isn't that Marron's brother's girlfriend? Uh, what's his name? Oh yeah! Brandon!' no sooner had she thought it, Brandon came out of the theatre. (A/N:if ya wanna looks like then here: dirty blonde hair (spiked up), black eyes, and really tall *begins drooling* I have a thing for guys with dirty blonde hair, black, or dark brown hair! *smiles innocently* heehee) Lizzie looked at his handsome features in awe. 'So that's what he looks like in normal clothes.' she took in his tough skater boy look. (A/N: yes, that's normal to me!)  
  
"Figures." he muttered to himself as he saw a figure leaning against one of the walls watching the couple making out. The oddle familiar lavender haired girl walked towards him.  
  
"I see you caught them too, huh?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" she turned to the couple while pointing.  
  
"That's my boyfriend and I'm guessing your girlfriend." she paused to think for a minute. "it would be really fun to just blow them up right now, but daddy would probably get mad at me. Then again, I could always get Granpa Geta to kick his ass. hmmm...." she began to think of ways to get back at Taylor for cheating on her. It wasn't as if she really cared, the most it did was damage her pride.  
  
"Who's your dad?" Brandon asked, snapping Lizzie out of her devious revenge thoughts.  
  
"Oh, Trunks Briefs." she responded with pride.  
  
"Oh yeah. My sister was going to marry him about 5 years ago." he couldn't remember why they broke it off, he didn't pay much attention to her serious relationships.  
  
"Yeah, I was 5 back then. Do you know what happened?"  
  
"Nope, I didn't pay attention. So, he's your step-dad?"  
  
"No, he's my real dad." she answered casually.  
  
"How is that possible when my sister was going to marry him when you were 5?" Brandon asked in confusion.  
  
Lizzie sighed in exasperation. "I guess I'll have to explain the whole story. Let's go get sodas, this is going to take a while." he nodded and they walked away from the oblivious couple and towards the soda shop, side- by-side.  
  
~*~ With Deryk.....again ~*~  
  
'I can't believe he would say that!' Deryk thought as he stared at his ceiling. After explaining to his dad, he was allowed to finally go to his room and think, which wasn't the case at all. Although his room was as big as a master bedroom, he was feeling suffocated and couldn't think straight. All his thoughts went back to blowing Tommy and Johny up.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! I can't think in here!" he said while going over to his desk. He jotted down a note for his parents, grabbed his jacket, and flew out his window towards his special spot in the woods. (A/N: isn't it funny how that ends up in a bunch of fics?)  
  
He had finally gotten comfortable in a tree when he heard rustling coming from the bush below. Out came a girl with blonde hair. He could hear her sobbing, although it was quiet and he couldn't see her face. She fell to her knees under his tree and cried out loud.  
  
Deryk silently jumped down in fromt of her. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, not wanting to frighten her.  
  
She looked up at him with a gasp and quickly wiped away her tears. "What do you want?" she asked shakily, yet harshly.  
  
"I just wanted to see why you were crying." he said, holding his hands in front of him in some kind of surrender.  
  
"My parents are fighting too much." he sat down in front of her so he could get a good look at her face. She had dark brown almost black eyes and a slight tan.  
  
"My parents fight alot too, but it's more physical then yelling." she looked at him strangely at first, then she smiled.  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"My dad is Trunks Briefs and my mom is Pan Briefs. It was Son, but she took my dad's last name when they got married."  
  
"Ohhhh. Ok! I'm Sibyle Chestnut!" she said with a friendly tone.  
  
"I'm Deryk Briefs." They shook hands while saying their 'nice to meet you's.  
  
After the initial uncomfortableness wore off, they began to talk about different things. Or in other words NOTHING!  
  
~*~ With Trunks ~*~  
  
"Hunny! I'm back!!" Trunks heard Pan call from the front door.  
  
"I'm in the office!" he yelled back. She suddenly appeared in front of the door, looking pretty tired. He smiled lovingly as she sat down in his lap and leaned back on his chest. "Tired?"  
  
"No, I'm full of energy!" she responded sarcastically.  
  
"That was kinda stupid."  
  
"Stupid questions get stupid answers." she retorted like a child.  
  
He just rolled his eyes at her immaturity. She crinkled her nose at him and smiled playfully. "You know you love it." she said seductively.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
She got off his lap and looked at him with mischief burning in her eyes. "Fine then, you can sleep on the couch." His jaw dropped.  
  
"What?! Come on! You can't be serious, I was just playin." he whined.  
  
Another playful smile came to her face. "So was I. Geez, are you that desperate?" He slinked up to her.  
  
"When it comes to you, yes." He began to kiss her neck. (A/N: O.o...ok, that was really corny. sorry bout that. ^_^)  
  
~*~ With Lizzie ~*~  
  
'Wow, he is totally different when he isn't around a lot of people.' Lizzie thought to herself as she talked to Brandon.  
  
"So, what time do you have to be home?" he asked her. 'Please not now...wait what am I thinking, she's like 5 years younger than me!' he shook the thoughts out of his head.  
  
She looked at her watch. "In about 10 minutes, and it takes that long just to get there by walking."  
  
"Well, let me walk you home then." He stood up and waited for her to get up as well. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Why not?" She was really starting to like this guy.  
  
~*~ With Deryk ~*~ (A/N: almost...there......)  
  
He listened with interest as Sibyle started complaining about her family problems. 'Wow, for only 8 years old, she's pretty smart.' he thought as she went into lots of details about her life. It was amazing how much stuff she understood.  
  
She stopped and smiled at him. "Thank you for listening to me...it's good to have a friend that will actually listen to you." He smiled at her.  
  
"No problem. I wouldn't know how that feels cause I've always had my sister and my friends, but still...I can understand how it might feel."  
  
"I guess I need to be getting home. My mom and dad will probably have a fit if they find out I'm gone." she started to get up. Deryk stood up with her and helped her the rest of the way up.  
  
"I could always walk you there. If you want." he said slyly. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He was really gonna like her....alot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: FINALLY! I finished this story!!! I really hope you all liked it!!!! This is the final chapter cuz it leads into the sequel. I will only put the sequel on here if I get enough people telling me to. And obviously people have been ignoring my author's notes (or no one really cares about the sequel) cuz nobody's emailed me about the sequel summary. If you want it now, my new email is: butterfly_punk_babe@yahoo.com or you could always email me at the ever famous lildevil1025@excite.com It really don't matter to me. I hopes you guys really likes it!! Sorry it took so long to get this out.......do you realize how long this took to type up?! It's a really long chapter..........it took a long time!! Oh wow, it's past 12:00 a.m..........cool!! I have to get up in 6 hours to go to my volunteer job!!!! I'm gonna fall asleep while filing. My friend calls me the file bitch. *starts talking about absolutely nothing* *finally notices that you are still there* Oh! sorriez!! Well, since this story is finally finished, I guess I'll go!!!! Thank you to all my reviewers!! Especially my ever-so faithful reviewer chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan!! Luv ya!!  
  
3 Artemis! 


	19. Thank You All!

I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers! I finally got to 100 reviews!!   
  
Fallen-Angel156  
KittenAngel1403  
Tanya J Potter   
Kutie-Pan   
hehez  
**Punkchick272** (Luv ya Aryn!)   
Ruka-Tenou-Girl  
MarsMoonStar  
BestDamLiar  
Gail  
wawashkeshi(interesting name)  
sieg   
memeleon  
The Girl Who Cried Oro  
kawaii-butterfly  
K.M.Chambers  
YunaAngelofHell  
**macadian**  
Serena  
Hanamaru285  
missy  
Princess Geta  
**GohansChica**  
Tokybabe 2040   
Tiara2  
kitchen1  
MemeCo2006  
Yokiko Pan   
The Squirrel (I absolutely love that name!)  
**Chibi Tsuki Yume Tenshi** (I luv ya Angee)  
TrunksLuver (I think I've seen some of your drawings)  
son gomay vidal goku   
**Digi fan**   
mystiangel  
**ame-ryuu**  
v son sayian  
Amy  
Trapped in Icy Flame  
**Chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan**  
Just make a sequel  
P*A*N28  
**aquaprincess1**  
  
_And Special thanks to: **sOCc3rCuTiE29** for being my 100th reviewer!!_   
  
BTW, I'm re-doing this whole story since I found _alot_ of mistakes and it was poorly written! I'm done with the prologue so far, but I'll have it done in no time at all! ^_^  
  
****  
  
The one's in bold are special thanks!! 


End file.
